


A Tale of Two Ships

by Cleo



Category: Aliens (1986), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen, Team Cleo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo/pseuds/Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of a son looking for his long lost father with a side dish of monsters thrown in for some spice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Ships

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tygermama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Signal Boost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/157071) by [Tygermama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/pseuds/Tygermama). 



> Signal Boost: A Story Remix
> 
> This is supposed to be graphic novel interpretation. Initially it was to be eight panels but I only got five done to my satisfaction. The Losers being The Losers kept giving me problems to get them to work with Aliens. But since I put so much time and effort into what I was able to get done I decided to put it up for our enjoyment. Maybe I'll finish and expand when I can, we'll have to see.

A tale of two ships.

Click for larger image.

[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/74237572/Ante-Up-Losers/Tygermama-SignalBoost-Panel1v2.jpg)

[](https://dl.dropbox.com/u/74237572/Ante-Up-Losers/Tygermama-SignalBoost-Panel2v2.jpg)

[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/74237572/Ante-Up-Losers/Tygermama-SignalBoost-Panel3v2.jpg)

[](https://dl.dropbox.com/u/74237572/Ante-Up-Losers/Tygermama-SignalBoost-Panel4v2.jpg)

[](https://dl.dropbox.com/u/74237572/Ante-Up-Losers/Tygermama-SignalBoost-Panel5v4.jpg)

I hate not finishing a challenge. So though I didn't finish the panels for a graphic novel type remix. Here's three 800x600 graphics that can go with the others.

[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/74237572/Ante-Up-Losers/SonSeekingFatherLost.jpg)

[](https://dl.dropbox.com/u/74237572/Ante-Up-Losers/FathersDutySonsWill.jpg)

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/u/74237572/Ante-Up-Losers/VolatileThings.jpg)


End file.
